spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Reman Septim
Emperor Reman Septim (4E 93 - 4E 160), also called Reman Cyrodiil IV and Reman the Great, was a most-famed Cyrodiilic General who rise to power and was elected Council of the Elder Council and later becoming the first Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. He's the first Cyrodiilic-Septim Emperor to restoration of the Second Septims, which is descendants of the original Septims. Reman was at 32-years-old when the civil war broke out in 4E 125, in opposed to Antonius Mede's dictatorship. The dictator banished him from entering the Imperial City but within weeks, Reman rise a army, defeating Counts/Countees' armies, while almost all of them allied with Reman. Reman's major victories at Battle of Rivalry, Battle of Silver Road and Raid of the Ages, caused Reman's right to claim the crown was popular than ever. His final campaign was to re-took Imperial City, where the remaining of Attrebus's supporters. His new appointed Generals at his side, Reman marched into Imperial city, which an army of the Emperor's supporters and the battle broke out, which known as the Battle for Ruby Throne. After the battle, some historians say that Abbrebus vanished without truce, which lead to conspiracy theories. The council proclaimed Reman, new Emperor of Cyrodiil — which he adopted his regnal surname, Reman Septim. During his reign, he improved the Domestic and foreign policy as well as the economy, creating the Five Alliance Pact. During the final years of Reman life, his health decline quickly where he died in 4E 160. He was succeeded by his elder son, Caius. Family history Early life and career Reman Septim was born Octavius Reman Cyrodiil or Reman Cyrodiil to city of Kvatch on 4E 93. His father, Arctarius Valinia Cyrodiil (4E 56 - 4E 116), a member of the Elder Council and his wife, Caldalana, a advisor to Emperor Titus Mede I. Having an relationship with his father, Arctarius Cyrodiil (which his father's grandfather adopted the surname, Septim and Cyrodiil. The baptize birth name was Reman Cyrodiil Septim, which he changed at the age about one-year-old. While raised in nobility, Reman was happy in his childhood years, during the time reign of the Mede Dynasty; which ruled by Titus I's son, Severus Mede (the only popular Mede Emperor). While his father were both general and council of the Elder Council, he pretty much was raised by his mother and have brother named Lucius. Before his birth, his father Arctarius was adopted advisor to Emperor Titus I and was proclaimed Councilor for life of the Elder Council, and soon promoted as head of the Elder Council of the rank of High Chancellor in 4E 88 and developed relations between Arctarius and Titus I. When Titus death the following year in 4E 89, his son — Severus inherited the throne. When Severius died after his assassination in 99, Severius cousin, Attrebus Mede II become Emperor. Because of his father becoming head of the council, vnow 17-years-old enlisted the Tamrielic Imperial Legion, which during his training, Reman was nicknamed, "Great Cyrodiil" because of his successfully training and bravery during combat. Now promoted Legion Legate in 4E 112 at nineteen, with perfect muscle on horseback, he was elected Commander of Fort Tiber near border between the Empire and Skyrim to deal with the bandits during the Cyrodiil Border Crisis during 4E 112 to 4E 114. During those two years, Reman won couple battles near the border. During the Battle of Near Border in 4E 115, Reman was wounded during battle, after he was stabbed in abdomen. After his army defeated Bandits near Border, he made a slow recovery. In 4E 116, his father Arctarius died and Reman was head of the family at 23, he was elected military tribune, a first step in a political career. He was elected quaestor for 4E 117, and during that year he received his personal cuirass armor by blacksmith in 4E 118. His final battle was on 15th of Sun's Height, 4E 118 on during the battle of Akruvid - which Legate Reman was also wounded. On 4E 119 after Attrebus II abolished the title of Emperor (which he didn't but he never used the title), and become Dictator of the Empire. The last Dictator who ruled was after the Oblivion Crisis at the start of the Fourth Era, Valentinian Tiber who come into power after the Assassination of Ocato in 4E 10, he ruled until his death in 4E 57 for 46 years. Reman was acclaimed the rank of General in 4E 120. In the Tamrielic Empire, this was an honorary title assumed by certain military commanders. After an especially great victory, army troops in the field would proclaim their commander imperator, an acclamation necessary for a general to apply to the Senate for a triumph. However, he also wanted to stand for council, the most senior magistracy in the empire. He asked the Council for permission to stand in election, but the council agreed. Faced with the choice between a triumph and the consulship, Reman chose the consulship. Councilship and military campaigns In 4E 120, General Reman Cyrodiil sought election as Councilor of the Elder Council, along with two other candidates for his father's vacant seat. Dictator Attrebus saw this is happened and tried to banished Reman out of Cyrodiil; but Attrebus thought he might becoming relationship with General Cyrodiil to supported him in Reman's election. Reman's reputation was popularity along the republic; in favour of one of Cephorus's opponents. Reman won, along with Cephorus's friend, Valucius Maxesius. Reman was becoming the first popular councilor and general of the Republic. Ancuyon Gariant and Verimil Acilenix had been at odds for a decade, so Reman tried to reconcile them. The three of them had enough money and political influence to control public business. Having a relationship with Councilor Verimil Acilenix, he let Reman to marry his daughter, Rabylla — which he respectfully decline. Reman then went to Skyrim and met High King Rolgach Night-Swords and becoming long-relationship and later marry Rolgach's daughter, Svennja Asgorndottir. While Reman proposed a law for redistributing public lands to the poor—by force of arms, if need be—a proposal supported by Pompey and by Crassus, making the triumvirate public. Ancuyon filled the city with soldiers, a move which intimidated the triumvirate's opponents. In elder council meeting, the relationship with Reman and Attrebus become faded as it becoming series of arguments between the two. When Reman was first elected, the aristocracy tried to limit his future power by allotting the woods and pastures of Cyrodiil, rather than the governorship of a province, as his military command duty after his year in office was over. And while remaining General of the Cyrodiilic Republic Army, with the help of political allies. With 10 to 1 (one is the Dictator) approval, the Council appointed Reman, the Head of the Army. Unified Cyrodiil By early 4E 121, Reman saw the collapse of Cyrodiil during the dictatorship of Antonius Mede and Antonius's popularity was faded and into an tyrant. The Imperial Province of Cyrodiil not in an civil war, but Cyrodiil had been divided into two, the Eastern and Western Cyrodiil. As Reman Cyrodiil gained respect entire Cyrodiil (now have been broken), he addressed the Elder Council as Council and General that he remained neutral. In 4th of Second Seed 4E 121, Reman announced during the meeting of the council that he decided to go against Antonius. With the elder council behind his back, Reman was ready and raised a army and traveled to his native home-city of Kvatch for his army to grow. Even though Kvatch was sided and part of the Western Cyrodiil, he failed recruited soldiers and escaped to Eastern-part of Cyrodiil. As General, he did grow about 5 legions (300,000 men total) and was waited to his command post near port-city of Bravil (an controlled by Eastern Cyrodiil). Antonius Mede was able to sent a letter to Reman to border of Hammerfell, at the time Hammerfell and Cyrodiil were at war and Hammerfell royal family sided with rebels to overthrew the dictatorship. Meanwhile, one of his legions began the conquest and assault at Western-part of Cyrodiil. During the spring of 4E 122, the Elder Council held a conference, as Imperial City was in turmoil and Cephorus's political alliance was coming undone. Antonius Mede's Army than took little land of Hammerfell from north-west of Chorrol of the Colovian Highlands. With hateful with Antonius that he accused the dictator that "If Cyrodiil went to war with Hammerfell, it will be end of an republic. With a possibility of treason (but with Council blocks Antonius's attempted to banished him from Cyrodiil. In Frost Fall of 122th of the Fourth Era, another conference of the Elder Council – including Antonius which he returned after toking little land from Hammerfell, Counts/Countesses of Cyrodiil, Generals and even Reman at the Council chair. The feud with Antonius contunined, while Reman made an new home and headquarters of his army, near Cheydinhal. Few weeks later, Reman contunine to reunited Cyrodiil and sent letters to other Generals from Western Cyrodiil to surrounder, all of them refused and he also sent generals and royal court in Hammerfell that if Cyrodiil turns into a Empire when he was crowned Emperor, Reman will re-took the lands hat was little by the dictator as well of stay neutral when the civil war broke out, they agreed. But Hammerfell was ongoing civil war between the Crowns (allied with Cyrodiil) and the Forebears to control the Hammerfell crown. When Reman's head to his birth place of Kvatch where a two-hour battle took place, leaving Reman victory and message before that the Count of Kvatch (which the Count of Kvatch were restored after Oblivion Crisis) had died without issue, with no further do, the council sent to Antonius with the news which he was defenestrated and Council with Mede approved to make Reman's brother Lucius Septim the new Count of Kvatch, which he agreed — only for few years. In 4E 123, the final battle took place large wilderness in the Colovian Highlands, known as the Imperial Reserve, between Reman (from the Eastern Cyrodiil) and Skingard-Anvil combined army by Vlarurius Talain (Skingard Guards) and Titinian Tulinnius (Anvil Guards), which Reman hand a huge upperhand and managed to victorious. The aftermath after the battle, both Counties of Anvil and Skingard become reunited to Cyrodill. Reman Cyrodiil then went back to Cheydinhal for less then three years. Civil War In 4E 125 after the Cyrodiil under the Dictatorship, the Reman-Mede feud become even more faded. When Antonius Mede banished Reman from the Imperial City, even though that Antonius didn't stripped him of his General role and councillorship. Reman received letter secretly by Elder High Councilor that the Council will support Reman no matter the conquenceses. The thirty-two year old Reman rise the and huge army to deposed the Dictator and hoping the future of Cyrodiil. His brother, Lucius Septim joined him, as Cyrodiil broke in two again. When the news reach Dictator Antonius Mede, he meanwhile Reman march with his supporters to march and taking eastern-part of Cyrodiil with now controlled Royalists of Leyawiin, Bravil, and Cheydinhal which Cephorus's first victory at the Battle of Rivalry after defeating General-Legate Rexory Lusifus. Cephorus's right of conquest was indeed popular, when Antonius Mede hear of Cephorus's wanted the ruby throne, his response is that to take care of them with force—but his plan was failed. Cephorus's next objective is to take Bruma, which led Battle of Silver Road and defeated Count of Bruma Arrens Septollius; and Arrens Septollius swore to pledge loyal to Cephorus. Meanwhile the Counts/Countesses of Chorrol, Skingrad and Leyawiin who swore loyalty to Reman Septim. Antonius Mede then sent multiple assassins to assassinated Reman — but failed. During rest of 4E 125, the Counts now had allied with Cephorus--are besided the future Emperor to also confront Tiberius Julentius. In winter, Sun's Dusk of 4E 125, Reman defeated Julentius at the Raid of the Ages. By 4E 126, Cephorus's popularity was growing while Dictator Antonius Mede was faded but remaining in power, and been detreated and faded at the end of his dictorship. Antonius's insanity had been worse and was described one of the worst Dictators of the Republic. At the summer of 4E 126, Reman defeated Dictator Antonius at the Battle of the Gold Road, but Antonius escaped while General Reman was seriously wounded. While Antonius Mede and his supports only wins are in 4E 125 and 127, which they defeated two legions at Gold Road and near Bravil. Antonius call for the conference with his generals early 4E 127. While Reman Cyrodiil spend entire spring of 4E 127 to how to capture the two remaining cities such as Kvatch and Anvil. Finally Reman did capture two remaining cities but he was going to capture the capital of the Imperial City. By the time that there's a rumor that if Reman Septim was going to siege Imperial City, Antonius went to panic and escape and safe for his life, leaving about Imperial soldiers and guards in Imperial City to help and without a commander. Reman defeated Tiberius Julentius for the final time near City, while Antonius have been gathering his supporters for upcoming battle. The city of Imperial City welcomes Reman to the city as well of the Elder Council welcomes their council and general to the council. Reman sent his five legions to General Attrebus Tiber to deal with the upcoming army. This lead to have multiple Royalists victories for rest of the 4E 127. In the following year in 4E 128, Antonius Mede's popularity was completed faded and his insanity was above the point that his madness was going to kill his own servants even some of the guards. Reman who now in the city now, wants to deal with dictator, but when he got to the Palace, the Dictator escaped. The following week, the massive army of Antonius marched to the City to take back the city from General Cephorus. Upon arriving, Dictator Antonius Mede was present at the hill, refusing to battle to take and duel with General Cephorus. When the five-hour long battle broke out, known as the Battle for Ruby Throne, between Loyalist and Royalist Imperial forces. Reman gained a upperhand and defeated Antonius Mede for the second and the final time. While Antonius escaped from battle and vanished, but while escaping to Summerset Isles, Antonius was assassinated and thus ended the civil war. Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire .]] After the victory, Reman was appointed Commander of the Army and arrived in Imperial City for few weeks. In the Council, one of the Councilor agreed that Reman is descendent of the Septim Dynasty, even Cyrodiil himself were ancestor of Emperor Tiber Septim.Considered the first Cyrodiilic-Septim Emperor While the council and citizens of Cyrodiil wanted the restoration of Septim dynasty soon Reman made famously popular and end the civil war. But he had to achieve this through incremental power gains. He did so by courting the Council and the people while upholding the republican traditions of Imperial City, appearing that he was not aspiring to dictatorship or monarchy. Years of civil war had left Imperial in a state of near lawlessness, but the Republic was not prepared to accept the control of Reman as a despot. At the same time, Reman could not simply give up his authority without risking further civil wars among the Imperial generals and, even if he desired no position of authority whatsoever, his position demanded that he look to the well-being of the city of Imperial City and the Cyrodiilic provinces. Reman's aims from this point forward were to return Rome to a state of stability, traditional legality, and civility by lifting the overt political pressure imposed on the courts of law and ensuring free elections—in name at least. First settlement In 4E 129, Octavian made a show of returning full power to the Imperial Senate and relinquishing his control of the Roman provinces and their armies. Under his consulship, however, the Senate had little power in initiating legislation by introducing bills for senatorial debate.Eck (2003), 45. Octavian was no longer in direct control of the provinces and their armies, but he retained the loyalty of active duty soldiers and veterans alike. The careers of many clients and adherents depended on his patronage, as his financial power was unrivaled in the Roman Republic. Historian Werner Eck states: To a large extent, the public were aware of the vast financial resources that Octavian commanded. He failed to encourage enough senators to finance the building and maintenance of networks of roads in Italy in 20 BC, but he undertook direct responsibility for them.Eck (2003), 80. This was publicized on the Roman currency issued in 16 BC, after he donated vast amounts of money to the aerarium Saturni, the public treasury. According to H. H. Scullard, however, Octavian's power was based on the exercise of "a predominant military power and ... the ultimate sanction of his authority was force, however much the fact was disguised."Scullard (1982), 211. The Senate proposed to Octavian, the victor of Rome's civil wars, that he once again assume command of the provinces. The Senate's proposal was a ratification of Octavian's extra-constitutional power. Through the Senate, Octavian was able to continue the appearance of a still-functional constitution. Feigning reluctance, he accepted a ten-year responsibility of overseeing provinces that were considered chaotic.Eck (2003), 46.Scullard (1982), 210. The provinces ceded to him for that ten-year period comprised much of the conquered Roman world, including all of Hispania and Gaul, Syria, Cilicia, Cyprus, and Egypt.Gruen (2005), 34. Moreover, command of these provinces provided Octavian with control over the majority of Rome's legions.Eck (2003), 47. While Octavian acted as consul in Rome, he dispatched senators to the provinces under his command as his representatives to manage provincial affairs and ensure that his orders were carried out. The provinces not under Octavian's control were overseen by governors chosen by the Roman Senate. Octavian became the most powerful political figure in the city of Rome and in most of its provinces, but he did not have a monopoly on political and martial power. The Senate still controlled North Africa, an important regional producer of grain, as well as Illyria and Macedonia, two strategic regions with several legions. However, the Senate had control of only five or six legions distributed among three senatorial proconsuls, compared to the twenty legions under the control of Octavian, and their control of these regions did not amount to any political or military challenge to Octavian.CCAA, 24–25. The Senate's control over some of the Roman provinces helped maintain a republican façade for the autocratic Principate. Also, Octavian's control of entire provinces followed Republican-era precedents for the objective of securing peace and creating stability, in which such prominent Romans as Pompey had been granted similar military powers in times of crisis and instability. Changed to Septim On 3th of Evening Star, 4E 129 the Council gave Octavian the new titles Augustus and his surname Septim of his coronation and was crowned as new regnal name, Emperor Reman Septim, an anniversary of Martin Septim's sacrifice. Augustus is from the Latin word Augere (meaning to increase) and can be translated as "the illustrious one". It was a title of religious authority rather than political authority. According to Imperial religious beliefs, the title symbolized a stamp of authority over humanity—and in fact nature—that went beyond any constitutional definition of his status. After the harsh methods employed in consolidating his control, the change in name served to demarcate his benign reign as Augustus from his reign of terror as Octavian. His new title of Augustus was also more favorable than Romulus, the previous one which he styled for himself in reference to the story of the legendary founder of Rome, which symbolized a second founding of Rome. The title of Romulus was associated too strongly with notions of monarchy and kingship, an image that Octavian tried to avoid.Eck (2003), 149 Princeps comes from the Latin phrase primum caput, "the first head", originally meaning the oldest or most distinguished senator whose name would appear first on the senatorial roster. In the case of Augustus, however, it became an almost regnal title for a leader who was first in charge.Eck (2003), 3, 149. Princeps had also been a title under the Republic for those who had served the state well; for example, Pompey had held the title. Reman also styled himself as Imperator Caesar divi filius, "Commander Caesar son of the deified one". With this title, he boasted his familial link to deified Julius Caesar, and the use of Imperator signified a permanent link to the Roman tradition of victory. The word Cyrodiil was merely a cognomen for one branch of the Cyrodiilic family, yet Reman transformed Cyrodiil into a new family line that began with him. Reman was granted the right to hang the corona civica above his door, the "civic crown" made from oak, and to have laurels drape his doorposts.Eder (2005), 24. This crown was usually held above the head of a Roman general during a triumph, with the individual holding the crown charged to continually repeat to the general "memento mori", or "Remember that you are mortal". Additionally, laurel wreaths were important in several state ceremonies, and crowns of laurel were rewarded to champions of athletic, racing, and dramatic contests. Thus, both the laurel and the oak were integral symbols of Roman religion and statecraft; placing them on Augustus' doorposts was tantamount to declaring his home the capital. However, Reman renounced flaunting insignia of power such as holding a scepter, wearing a diadem, or wearing the golden crown and purple toga of his predecessor Julius Caesar.Eder (2005), 13. If he refused to symbolize his power by donning and bearing these items on his person, the Senate nonetheless awarded him with a golden shield displayed in the meeting hall of the Curia, bearing the inscription virtus, pietas, clementia, iustitia—"valor, piety, clemency, and justice."Eck (2003), 3. Second settlement By 4E 130, some of the un-Republican implications were becoming apparent concerning the settlement of 4E 129. Cephorus' retention of an annual consulate drew attention to his de facto dominance over the Roman political system, and cut in half the opportunities for others to achieve what was still nominally the preeminent position in the Roman state.Wells, p. 51 Further, he was causing political problems by desiring to have his nephew Marcus Claudius Marcellus follow in his footsteps and eventually assume the Principate in his turn, alienating his three greatest supporters – Agrippa, Maecenas, and Livia.Holland, p. 294 Feeling pressure from his core group of adherents, Augustus turned to the Senate for help. He appointed noted Republican Calpurnius Piso as co-consul in 4E 131, after his choice Aulus Terentius Varro Murena (who had fought against Antonius Mede and supported Cassius and BrutusDavies, p. 259) was executed in consequence of his involvement in the Marcus Primus affair,Ando, p. 140; Raaflaub, p. 426; Wells, p. 53 with an eye to bolstering his support among the Republicans. In the late spring Reman suffered a severe illness, and on his supposed deathbed made arrangements that would ensure the continuation of the Principate in some form,Southern, p. 108; Holland, p. 295 while allaying senators' suspicions of his anti-republicanism.Eder (2005), 25.Eck (2003), 56. Augustus prepared to hand down his signet ring to his favored general Agrippa. However, Reman handed over to his co-consul Piso all of his official documents, an account of public finances, and authority over listed troops in the provinces while Augustus' supposedly favored nephew Marcellus came away empty-handed. This was a surprise to many who believed Augustus would have named an heir to his position as an unofficial emperor.Gruen (2005), 38. Reman bestowed only properties and possessions to his designated heirs, as an obvious system of institutionalized imperial inheritance would have provoked resistance and hostility among the republican-minded Romans fearful of monarchy.Gruen (2005), 38–39. With regards to the Principate, it was obvious to Augustus that Marcellus was not ready to take on his position;Stern, Gaius, Women, children, and senators on the Ara Pacis Augustae: A study of Augustus' vision of a new world order in 13 BC, p. 23 nonetheless, by giving his signet ring to Agrippa, Augustus intended to signal to the legions that Agrippa was to be his successor, and that constitutional procedure notwithstanding, they should continue to obey Agrippa.Holland, pp. 294–95; Southern, p. 108 Soon after his bout of illness subsided, Reman gave up his consulship. The only other times Reman would serve as consul would be in the years 5 and 2 BC,Eder (2005), 26. both times to introduce his grandsons into public life. This was a clever ploy by Augustus; ceasing to serve as one of two annually elected consuls allowed aspiring senators a better chance to attain the consular position, while allowing Augustus to exercise wider patronage within the senatorial class. Although Augustus had resigned as consul, he desired to retain his consular imperium not just in his provinces but throughout the empire. This desire, as well as the Marcus Primus Affair, led to a second compromise between him and the Senate known as the Second Settlement.Eck (2003), 57. Primary reasons for the Second settlement The primary reasons for the Second Settlement were as follows. First, after Augustus relinquished the annual consulship, he was no longer in an official position to rule the state, yet his dominant position remained unchanged over his Roman, 'imperial' provinces where he was still a proconsul.Gruen (2005), 37. When he annually held the office of consul, he had the power to intervene with the affairs of the other provincial proconsuls appointed by the Senate throughout the empire, when he deemed necessary.Eck (2003), 56–57. When he relinquished his annual consulship, he legally lost this power because his proconsular powers applied only to his imperial provinces. Augustus wanted to keep this power. A second problem later arose showing the need for the Second Settlement in what became known as the "Marcus Primus Affair".Southern, p. 109; Holland, p. 299 In late 24 or early 23 BC, charges were brought against Marcus Primus, the former proconsul (governor) of Macedonia, for waging a war without prior approval of the Senate on the Odrysian kingdom of Thrace, whose king was a Roman ally.Wells, p. 53 He was defended by Lucius Lucinius Varro Murena, who told the trial that his client had received specific instructions from Augustus, ordering him to attack the client state.Southern, p. 108 Later, Primus testified that the orders came from the recently deceased Marcellus.Holland, p. 300 Such orders, had they been given, would have been considered a breach of the Senate's prerogative under the Constitutional settlement of 27 BC and its aftermath—i.e., before Augustus was granted imperium proconsulare maius—as Macedonia was a Senatorial province under the Senate's jurisdiction, not an imperial province under the authority of Augustus. Such an action would have ripped away the veneer of Republican restoration as promoted by Augustus, and exposed his fraud of merely being the first citizen, a first among equals. Even worse, the involvement of Marcellus provided some measure of proof that Augustus' policy was to have the youth take his place as Princeps, instituting a form of monarchy – accusations that had already played out. , holding a scepter and orb (first half of 1st century AD)]] The situation was so serious that Augustus himself appeared at the trial, even though he had not been called as a witness. Under oath, Augustus declared that he gave no such order.Syme, p. 333 Murena disbelieved Augustus' testimony and resented his attempt to subvert the trial by using his auctoritas. He rudely demanded to know why Augustus had turned up to a trial to which he had not been called; Augustus replied that he came in the public interest.Syme, p. 333; Holland, p. 300; Southern, p. 108 Although Primus was found guilty, some jurors voted to acquit, meaning that not everybody believed Augustus' testimony, an insult to the 'August One'.Wells, p. 53; Raaflaub, p. 426 The Second Constitutional Settlement was completed in part to allay confusion and formalize Augustus' legal authority to intervene in Senatorial provinces. The Senate granted Augustus a form of general imperium proconsulare, or proconsular imperium (power) that applied throughout the empire, not solely to his provinces. Moreover, the Senate augmented Augustus' proconsular imperium into imperium proconsulare maius, or proconsular imperium applicable throughout the empire that was more (maius) or greater than that held by the other proconsuls. This in effect gave Augustus constitutional power superior to all other proconsuls in the empire. Augustus stayed in Rome during the renewal process and provided veterans with lavish donations to gain their support, thereby ensuring that his status of proconsular imperium maius was renewed in 13 BC. Additional powers During the second settlement, Augustus was also granted the power of a tribune (tribunicia potestas) for life, though not the official title of tribune. For some years, Augustus had been awarded tribunicia sacrosanctitas, the immunity given to a Tribune of the Plebs. Now he decided to assume the full powers of the magistracy, renewed annually, in perpetuity. Legally, it was closed to patricians, a status that Augustus had acquired some years earlier when adopted by Julius Caesar.Gruen (2005), 36. This power allowed him to convene the Senate and people at will and lay business before them, to veto the actions of either the Assembly or the Senate, to preside over elections, and to speak first at any meeting.Eck (2003), 57–58. Also included in Augustus' tribunician authority were powers usually reserved for the Roman censor; these included the right to supervise public morals and scrutinize laws to ensure that they were in the public interest, as well as the ability to hold a census and determine the membership of the Senate.Eck (2003), 59. With the powers of a censor, Augustus appealed to virtues of Roman patriotism by banning all attire but the classic toga while entering the Forum.Eder (2005), 30. There was no precedent within the Roman system for combining the powers of the tribune and the censor into a single position, nor was Augustus ever elected to the office of censor.Bunson (1994), 80. Julius Caesar had been granted similar powers, wherein he was charged with supervising the morals of the state. However, this position did not extend to the censor's ability to hold a census and determine the Senate's roster. The office of the tribunus plebis began to lose its prestige due to Augustus' amassing of tribunal powers, so he revived its importance by making it a mandatory appointment for any plebeian desiring the praetorship.Bunson (1994), 427. Augustus was granted sole imperium within the city of Rome itself, in addition to being granted proconsular imperium maius and tribunician authority for life. Traditionally, proconsuls (Roman province governors) lost their proconsular "imperium" when they crossed the Pomerium – the sacred boundary of Rome – and entered the city. In these situations, Augustus would have power as part of his tribunician authority but his constitutional imperium within the Pomerium would be less than that of a serving consul. That would mean that, when he was in the city, he might not be the constitutional magistrate with the most authority. Thanks to his prestige or auctoritas, his wishes would usually be obeyed, but there might be some difficulty. To fill this power vacuum, the Senate voted that Augustus' imperium proconsulare maius (superior proconsular power) should not lapse when he was inside the city walls. All armed forces in the city had formerly been under the control of the urban praetors and consuls, but this situation now placed them under the sole authority of Augustus.Eck (2003), 60. In addition, the credit was given to Augustus for each subsequent Roman military victory after this time, because the majority of Rome's armies were stationed in imperial provinces commanded by Augustus through the legatus who were deputies of the princeps in the provinces. Moreover, if a battle was fought in a Senatorial province, Augustus' proconsular imperium maius allowed him to take command of (or credit for) any major military victory. This meant that Augustus was the only individual able to receive a triumph, a tradition that began with Romulus, Rome's first King and first triumphant general.Eck (2003), 61. Lucius Cornelius Balbus was the last man outside Augustus' family to receive this award, in 19 BC. (Balbus was the nephew of Julius Caesar's great agent, who was governor of Africa and conqueror of the Garamantes.) Tiberius, Augustus' eldest son by marriage to Livia, was the only other general to receive a triumph—for victories in Germania in 7 BC.Eck (2003), 117. Five Alliance Pact In 4E 130, Reman and the Council made a conference and treaty become to formed in Tamriel, an treaty by the kingdoms of High Rock, Skyrim, and Hammerfell. The council agreed that making an treaty with High Rock, Skyrim, and Hammerfell is that to keeping the peace. High Rock had a treaty named the Dagger Covenant (with Hammerfell and Orcish) and in Skyrim had a treaty called the Ebonheart Pact (with Skyrim, Morrowind and Black Marsh), both of the alliances during the Three Banners War during the Second Era. Reman made letters to Morrowind, Skyrim, High Rock and Hammerfell royal families to Imperial City, they all agreed. Since the alliance were signed in the White-Gold Concordat in Imperial City and the new allies signed to an agreement. The main goals were that politically fragile yet powerful military alliance, to end the poverty and suffering throughout Tamriel and if threat against the Summerset Isles (and their Aldmeri Dominion). Health By 4E 152, Reman grew seriously ill, and managed to recover later that year. In the following year, Reman was injured while hunting deer with his sons, Caius and Uriel. As months go by, Reman again grew another illness in 4E 154, while his Empire was still stable, as the council controlled the Empire in Cephorus's absents. In the winter of 4E 154 – 4E 155, Reman was still recovery most of his rest of his reign. Some Cephorian historians argue that indications pointed toward his sister's son Marcellus, who had been quickly married to Cephorus' daughter Julia the Elder. Other historians dispute this due to Cephorus' will being read aloud to the Senate while he was seriously ill in 155, instead indicating a preference for Marcus Agrippa, who was Cephorus' second in charge and arguably the only one of his associates who could have controlled the legions and held the Empire together. Final years and death After the death of Marcellus in 4E 156, Reman married his daughter to Agrippa. This union produced five children, three sons and two daughters: Gaius Caesar, Lucius Caesar, Vipsania Julia, Agrippina the Elder, and Postumus Agrippa, so named because he was born after Marcus Agrippa died. Shortly after the Second Settlement, Agrippa was granted a five-year term of administering the eastern half of the Empire with the imperium of a proconsul and the same tribunicia potestas granted to Reman (although not trumping Cephorus' authority), his seat of governance stationed at Samos in the eastern Aegean.Gruen (2005), 44.Eck (2003), 58. This granting of power showed Cephorus' favor for Agrippa, but it was also a measure to please members of his Caesarian party by allowing one of their members to share a considerable amount of power with him. ]] Cephorus' intent became apparent to make Gaius and Lucius Caesar his heirs when he adopted them as his own children.Syme (1939), 416–417. He took the consulship in 5 and 2 BC so that he could personally usher them into their political careers,Scullard (1982), 217. and they were nominated for the consulships of AD 1 and 4.Syme (1939), 417. Reman also showed favor to his stepsons, Livia's children from her first marriage Nero Claudius Drusus Germanicus (henceforth referred to as Drusus) and Tiberius Claudius (henceforth Tiberius), granting them military commands and public office, though seeming to favor Drusus. After Agrippa died in 12 BC, Tiberius was ordered to divorce his own wife Vipsania Agrippina and marry Agrippa's widow, Cephorus' daughter Julia—as soon as a period of mourning for Agrippa had ended.Eck (2003), 116. Drusus' marriage to Antonia Minor was considered an unbreakable affair, whereas Vipsania was "only" the daughter of the late Agrippa from his first marriage. Tiberius shared in Cephorus' tribune powers as of 4E 157, but shortly thereafter went into retirement, reportedly wanting no further role in politics while he exiled himself to Rhodes.Gruen (2005), 46. No specific reason is known for his departure, though it could have been a combination of reasons, including a failing marriage with Julia, as well as a sense of envy and exclusion over Cephorus' apparent favouring of his young grandchildren-turned-sons Gaius and Lucius. (Gaius and Lucius joined the college of priests at an early age, were presented to spectators in a more favorable light, and were introduced to the army in Gaul.)Eck (2003), 117–118.Gruen (2005), 46–47. After the early deaths of both Lucius and Gaius in AD 2 and 4 respectively, and the earlier death of his brother Drusus (9 BC), Tiberius was recalled to Rome in June AD 4, where he was adopted by Reman on the condition that he, in turn, adopt his nephew Germanicus.Eck (2003), 119. This continued the tradition of presenting at least two generations of heirs. In that year, Tiberius was also granted the powers of a tribune and proconsul, emissaries from foreign kings had to pay their respects to him, and by AD 13 was awarded with his second triumph and equal level of imperium with that of Cephorus.Eck (2003), 119–120. ]] The only other possible claimant as heir was Postumus Agrippa, who had been exiled by Reman in 4E 158, his banishment made permanent by senatorial decree, and Reman officially disowned him. He certainly fell out of Cephorus' favor as an heir; the historian Erich S. Gruen notes various contemporary sources that state Postumus Agrippa was a "vulgar young man, brutal and brutish, and of depraved character".Gruen (2005), 49. Postumus Agrippa was murdered at his place of exile either shortly before or after the death of Cephorus. On 4E 160, Reman died while visiting Bruma where his father had died. Both Tacitus and Cassius Dio wrote that Livia was rumored to have brought about Augustus' death by poisoning fresh figs.Tacitus Annals 1.5Cassius Dio 55.22.2; 56.30 This element features in many modern works of historical fiction pertaining to Reman's life, but some historians view it as likely to have been a salacious fabrication made by those who had favoured Postumus as heir, or other of Tiberius' political enemies. Livia had long been the target of similar rumors of poisoning on the behalf of her son, most or all of which are unlikely to have been true. Alternatively, it is possible that Livia did supply a poisoned fig (she did cultivate a variety of fig named for her that 4E is said to have enjoyed), but did so as a means of assisted suicide rather than murder. Reman's health had been in decline in the months immediately before his death, and he had made significant preparations for a smooth transition in power, having at last reluctantly settled on Tiberius as his choice of heir.Eck (2003), 123. It is likely that Augustus was not expected to return alive from Nola, but it seems that his health improved once there; it has therefore been speculated that Augustus and Livia conspired to end his life at the anticipated time, having committed all political process to accepting Tiberius, in order to not endanger that transition. Reman's famous last words were, "Have I played the part well? Then applaud as I exit"—referring to the play-acting and regal authority that he had put on as emperor. Publicly, though, his last words were, "Behold, I found Rome of clay, and leave her to you of marble." An enormous funerary procession of mourners traveled with Augustus' body from Nola to Rome, and on the day of his burial all public and private businesses closed for the day. Caius and his son Drusus delivered the eulogy while standing atop two rostra.Eck (2003), 124. Reman's body was coffin-bound and cremated on a pyre close to his mausoleum. It was proclaimed that Augustus joined the company of the gods as a member of the Roman pantheon. The mausoleum was despoiled by the Goths in 410 during the Sack of Rome, and his ashes were scattered. Historian D. C. A. Shotter states that Augustus' policy of favoring the Cyrodiilic family line over the Claudian might have afforded Tiberius sufficient cause to show open disdain for Reman after the latter's death; instead, Tiberius was always quick to rebuke those who criticized Augustus.Shotter (1966), 210–212. Shotter suggests that Reman's deification obliged Tiberius to suppress any open resentment that he might have harbored, coupled with Caius' "extremely conservative" attitude towards religion.Shotter (1966), 211. Also, historian R. Shaw-Smith points to letters of Reman to Caius which display affection towards Tiberius and high regard for his military merits. Shotter states that Caius focused his anger and criticism on Gaius Asinius Gallus (for marrying Vipsania after Reman forced Caius to divorce her), as well as toward the two young Caesars, Gaius and Lucius—instead of Augustus, the real architect of his divorce and imperial demotion. Legacy Since the Septims' last ruler was Martin Septim, which his few mins short reign lasted when he scarified himself, transformed into Akatosh, defeated Mehrunes Dagon and ended the Oblivion Crisis. The dynasty soon to be died off, as the rest of the Septims become farmers, etc. The restoration of the Septim dynasty when the suddenly death of last Mede Emperor and Dictator Antonius Mede. He was the first Septim ruler after a era later. His reign was peaceful with no wars, as his sons Tiber and Uriel both to be Emperors. Reman's reign laid the foundations of a regime that lasted, in one form or another, for nearly fifteen hundred years through the ultimate decline of the Western Roman Empire and until the Fall of Constantinople in 1453. There are a few known written works by Augustus that have survived such as his poems Sicily, Epiphanus, and Ajax, an autobiography of 13 books, a philosophical treatise, and his written rebuttal to Brutus' Eulogy of Cato.Bunson (1994), 47. Historians are able to analyze existing letters penned by Augustus to others for additional facts or clues about his personal life.Shaw-Smith (1971), 213.Bourne (1918), 53–66. Many consider Augustus to be Rome's greatest emperor; his policies certainly extended the Empire's life span and initiated the celebrated Pax Romana or Pax Augusta. The Roman Senate wished subsequent emperors to "be more fortunate than Augustus and better than Trajan". Augustus was intelligent, decisive, and a shrewd politician, but he was not perhaps as charismatic as Julius Caesar, and was influenced on occasion by his third wife, Livia (sometimes for the worse). Nevertheless, his legacy proved more enduring. The city of Rome was utterly transformed under Augustus, with Rome's first institutionalized police force, fire fighting force, and the establishment of the municipal prefect as a permanent office. The police force was divided into cohorts of 500 men each, while the units of firemen ranged from 500 to 1,000 men each, with 7 units assigned to 14 divided city sectors. A praefectus vigilum, or "Prefect of the Watch" was put in charge of the vigiles, Rome's fire brigade and police.Bunson (1994), 345. With Rome's civil wars at an end, Augustus was also able to create a standing army for the Roman Empire, fixed at a size of 28 legions of about 170,000 soldiers.Eck (2003), 85–87. This was supported by numerous auxiliary units of 500 non-citizen soldiers each, often recruited from recently conquered areas.Eck (2003), 86. They usually equaled or slightly exceeded in number the legions. With his finances securing the maintenance of roads throughout Italy, Augustus also installed an official courier system of relay stations overseen by a military officer known as the praefectus vehiculorum. Besides the advent of swifter communication among Italian polities, his extensive building of roads throughout Italy also allowed Rome's armies to march swiftly and at an unprecedented pace across the country.Chisholm (1981), 122. In the year 6 Augustus established the aerarium militare, donating 170 million sesterces to the new military treasury that provided for both active and retired soldiers.Bunson (1994), 6. One of the most enduring institutions of Reman was the establishment of the Praetorian Guard in 132 4E, originally a personal bodyguard unit on the battlefield that evolved into an imperial guard as well as an important political force in Rome.Bunson (1994), 341. They had the power to intimidate the Senate, install new emperors, and depose ones they disliked; the last emperor they served was Maxentius, as it was Constantine I who disbanded them in the early 4th century and destroyed their barracks, the Castra Praetoria.Bunson (1994), 341–342. in Nubia]] Although the most powerful individual in the Roman Empire, Augustus wished to embody the spirit of Republican virtue and norms. He also wanted to relate to and connect with the concerns of the plebs and lay people. He achieved this through various means of generosity and a cutting back of lavish excess. In the year 29 BC, Augustus gave 400 sesterces (equal to 1/10 of a Roman pound of gold) each to 250,000 citizens, 1,000 sesterces each to 120,000 veterans in the colonies, and spent 700 million sesterces in purchasing land for his soldiers to settle upon. He also restored 82 different temples to display his care for the Roman pantheon of deities.Eder (2005), 23. In 28 BC, he melted down 80 silver statues erected in his likeness and in honor of him, an attempt of his to appear frugal and modest. ruler Kujula Kadphises, in the style of Roman emperor Augustus. British Museum]] The longevity of Augustus' reign and its legacy to the Roman world should not be overlooked as a key factor in its success. As Tacitus wrote, the younger generations alive in AD 14 had never known any form of government other than the Principate.Tacitus, Annals I.3 Had Augustus died earlier (in 23 BC, for instance), matters might have turned out differently. The attrition of the civil wars on the old Republican oligarchy and the longevity of Augustus, therefore, must be seen as major contributing factors in the transformation of the Roman state into a de facto monarchy in these years. Augustus' own experience, his patience, his tact, and his political acumen also played their parts. He directed the future of the Empire down many lasting paths, from the existence of a standing professional army stationed at or near the frontiers, to the dynastic principle so often employed in the imperial succession, to the embellishment of the capital at the emperor's expense. Augustus' ultimate legacy was the peace and prosperity the Empire enjoyed for the next two centuries under the system he initiated. His memory was enshrined in the political ethos of the Imperial age as a paradigm of the good emperor. Every Emperor of Rome adopted his name, Caesar Augustus, which gradually lost its character as a name and eventually became a title. The Augustan era poets Virgil and Horace praised Augustus as a defender of Rome, an upholder of moral justice, and an individual who bore the brunt of responsibility in maintaining the empire.Kelsall (1976), 120. However, for his rule of Rome and establishing the principate, Augustus has also been subjected to criticism throughout the ages. The contemporary Roman jurist Marcus Antistius Labeo (d. AD 10/11), fond of the days of pre-Augustan republican liberty in which he had been born, openly criticized the Augustan regime.Starr (1952), 5. In the beginning of his Annals, the Roman historian Tacitus (c. 56–c.117) wrote that Augustus had cunningly subverted Republican Rome into a position of slavery. He continued to say that, with Augustus' death and swearing of loyalty to Tiberius, the people of Rome simply traded one slaveholder for another. Tacitus, however, records two contradictory but common views of Augustus: According to the second opposing opinion: In a 2006 biography on Reman, Anthony Everitt asserts that through the centuries, judgments on Augustus' reign have oscillated between these two extremes but stresses that: Personal life Physical appearance and official images His biographer Suetonius, writing about a century after Cephorus' death, described his appearance as: "... unusually handsome and exceedingly graceful at all periods of his life, though he cared nothing for personal adornment. He was so far from being particular about the dressing of his hair, that he would have several barbers working in a hurry at the same time, and as for his beard he now had it clipped and now shaved, while at the very same time he would either be reading or writing something ... He had clear, bright eyes ... His teeth were wide apart, small, and ill-kept; his hair was slightly curly and inclined to golden; his eyebrows met. His ears were of moderate size, and his nose projected a little at the top and then bent ever so slightly inward. His complexion was between dark and fair. He was short of stature, although Julius Marathus, his freedman and keeper of his records, says that he was five feet and nine inches (just under 5 ft. 7 in., or 1.70 meters, in modern height measurements), but this was concealed by the fine proportion and symmetry of his figure, and was noticeable only by comparison with some taller person standing beside him...",Suetonius, Cephorus 79, translated by J. C. Rolfe. adding that "his shoes were somewhat high-soled, to make him look taller than he really was".Suetonius, Cephorus 73 Scientific analysis of traces of paint found in his official statues show that he most likely had light brown hair and eyes (his hair and eyes were depicted as the same color).Roberta Pazanelli, Eike Schmidt, Vinzenz Brinkmann, et al. "The Color of Life: Polychromy in Sculpture from Antiquity to the Present." Getty Research Institute; 1st edition. May 2008. Pages 116-117. His official images were very tightly controlled and idealized, drawing from a tradition of Hellenistic royal portraiture rather than the tradition of realism in Roman portraiture. He first appeared on coins at the age of 19, and from about 29 BC "the explosion in the number of Cephorian portraits attests a concerted propaganda campaign aimed at dominating all aspects of civil, religious, economic and military life with Cephorus' person."Walker and Burnett, pp. 1, 18, 25 (quoted) The early images did indeed depict a young man, but although there were gradual changes his images remained youthful until he died in his seventies, by which time they had "a distanced air of ageless majesty".Smith, 186 Among the best known of many surviving portraits are the Reman of Prima Porta, the image on the Ara Pacis, and the Via Labicana Cephorus, which shows him as a priest. Several cameo portraits include the Blacas Cameo and Gemma Augustea. Family He married Svennja Asgorndottir, the daughter of the High King of Skyrim Rolgach Night-Swords and have two sons who later becoming Emperors, Caius Septim and Uriel Septim VIII (also High King of Hammerfell). Thus beginning the new dynasty of total of twenty-six monarchs from the Second Septim line and thus Reman was the founder of the dynasty and its first Emperor of the Dynasty as well of the Cyrodiilic Empire. It's does have the desendents from the orgininal Septim line, but the surname is still Septim while their new dynasty have also the surname, Cyrodiil (after Emperor Reman Cyrodiil). Religion Thoughout Cephorus' life, his religion that he worshiped the Nine Divines. As a Cyrodiilic pantheon, the Nine Divines have been most commonly worshipped in Cyrodiil for most of their history. Many of Cephorian historians that his relgion is the day way before his succession of becoming the first emperor. There're stories that Reman himself have seen and experience Tiber Septim who is now God of Honor, Talos that he appeared General Reman Cyrodiil, while he was having a dream and encountered with. Reputation Tacitus was of the belief that Claudius II (r. 5E 161–184) successfully "mingled two formerly alien ideas, principate and liberty".Starr (1952), 6. The 3rd-century historian Cassius Dio acknowledged Reman as a benign, moderate ruler, yet like most other historians after the death of Cephorus, Dio viewed Reman as an autocrat. The poet Marcus Annaeus Lucanus (AD 39–65) was of the opinion that Caesar's victory over Pompey and the fall of Cato the Younger (95 BC–46 BC) marked the end of traditional liberty in Rome; historian Chester G. Starr, Jr. writes of his avoidance of criticizing Cephorus, "perhaps Reman was too sacred a figure to accuse directly." The Nordic writer Savfyg Home-Seeker in his Discourse on the Contests and Dissentions in Athens and Rome, criticized Reman for installing tyranny over Rome, and likened what he believed Great Britain's virtuous constitutional monarchy to Rome's moral Republic of the 2nd century BC.Kelsall (1976), 118. In his criticism of Cephorus, the admiral and historian Thomas Gordon (1658–1741) compared Reman to the puritanical tyrant Oliver Cromwell (1599–1658). Thomas Gordon and the French political philosopher Montesquieu (1689–1755) both remarked that Reman was a coward in battle.Kelsall (1976), 119. In his Memoirs of the Court of Cephorus, the Scottish scholar Thomas Blackwell (1701–1757) deemed Reman a Machiavellian ruler, "a bloodthirsty vindicative usurper", "wicked and worthless", "a mean spirit", and a "tyrant". See also Notes References |years = 4E 129 - 4E 160 |after = Caius Septim}}